The Dark Lord Reborn
by coolhacker1025
Summary: The trio finds a different way to kill Voldemort, one that does not involve killing him. H/HR. Takes place during and after book 7. T for a couple of swear words here and there
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord...Reborn

Starts during the Seventh Book

"Hermione, that's a Dark Arts spell," complained Ron as they looked through the library at Grimmauld Place, looking for ways to infiltrate the Ministry and destroy the locket Horcrux.

"I can see why," responded Hermione. "It completely reduces the target to the age of a child."

"But how can we defeat Voldemort when he knows so much Dark Magic?" asked Harry. "I say that we watch the Ministry, and infiltrate it. We know that Umbridge has the locket. It looks like a nice locket, so she probably keeps it close to her."

"I still say that we should investigate this spell," said Hermione, her love of knowledge overpowering her love of rules. "Aside from the fact that it regresses a person, it doesn't look like there are any other harmful side effects."

\\\/

"Does the target remain at the transformed age, or does it eventually age?" asked Hermione as they poured over the books in the library trying to find other references to the spell.

"My question is: does the Target retain its memories?" asked Harry. "If someone _were_ to use this spell on Tom, it would be all for naught if he retains his murdering memories."

"No," said Hermione, finding a reference in a book. "The target will age at the normal rate, and will retain the memories only of the age it was reduced to."

"So, anywhere under five, and we should be good," said Harry. "Riddle first manifested magic at the age of five, and then began using it to torture his fellow orphans. Parseltounge doesn't show as 'active magic', so he could have been using it even earlier."

\\\/

"I'm sorry, Ron, but that kiss just felt wrong," she said to him. Ron had just let the House Elves know about the battle, and tried to get them to safety.

"I know, Hermione," he said. "I have a feeling that I know exactly who _would_ feel right."

"Harry," she responded.

"Of course!" he said. "You two can read each other's minds, feelings, everything. Now that I know that I'm not meant to be with you, I've realised that."

Harry came from around a corner. "Guys, the Horcrux is in the Room of Requirement! I think that I've even seen it before."

"When?" asked the others.

"Last year, when I was hiding _Snape's_ book," he said. " _Allons-y_!"

"Harry, kiss me," said Hermione, coming over to him.

"Now?" he asked. "And I thought you and Ron were together."

"No, it just doesn't feel right," said Hermione.

"Good," said Harry. "Ron, I'm sorry. I lied to you. I lied to you so that you wouldn't bleeding abandon us again."

Harry pulled Hermione in, and they kissed. There was no golden light, nor did the castle shake, but both parties knew that it was right.

\\\/

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" said Mrs Weasley, as she attacked, and finally killed Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Lord noticed the falling of his trusted lieutenant, and moved to attack her.

Hermione and Harry moved in to defend. They cast a number of spells that were barely legal at Voldemort, and Harry explained that the Elder Wand couldn't kill him, as the Elder Wand didn't belong to Voldemort. It was then that the Trio cast their spells.

"Formens Infantatis!" cried Hermione and Harry to the shock of all.

The Death Eaters immediately surrendered, as they didn't want to mess with an enemy who used _that_ type of Dark Arts. To them, it was only a little less bad than "Explosivo Castrado."

The Light Side watched in shock as their heroes used what seemed to be a Dark Arts spell. Nobody knew it, as the Blacks had every single reference to it in the world in their library. Not even the Library of the Wizengamot, which held every book significant to the Wizarding Race, had a reference to it.

The Dark Lord started to change form. He shifted into a form that looked like what he would have looked like without his rituals.

"No! You can't do this to me! I'm the Dark Lord!" said Tom, whose age was decreasing rapidly. In the matter of a couple of seconds, he had gone from McGonagall's age to Snape's age, and was now looking like a student.

"I can make you hurt!" screamed the former Dark Lord as he turned 11. "I can speak to snakes, you know!"

The de-ageing process was slowing down now, so that Tom was decreasing one year in age every half-minute. He continued to shrink, until he was the size of a toddler.

"Death Eaters and other Dark Forces, throw down your wands and surrender, For the Dark Lord is Beaten!" cried Harry.

The Light Side forces quickly took the Death Eaters into custody, although the Malfoys escaped, and the Aurors were forced to kill a couple of werewolves that didn't cooperate.

"Madame Pomfrey, could you come over here, please?" asked Harry. When she did so, he asked, "Your diagnosis?"

"The child is doing well. I'd say that he looks like a healthy child around a year old," said the nurse. She conjured a nappy, and put it on the child before handing it back to Harry. "No physical issues, either. I'd still suggest that he come by to take some nutrient potions, though."

She walked away, and Harry and Hermione turned to each other. "Now what?" asked Harry. "I don't think we ever planned what happens next."

"We have a couple of options," said Hermione. "A, we could adopt the child, and then hopefully give it some siblings down the way, or B, we could give the child for someone else to raise. I'm leaning towards A. I've always wanted to be a mum."

"That makes my life both harder and easier," he said. "I'll have a question to ask in a few days. I'm sure that you'll have the right answer."

"What should we call him?"

"Tom Sirius Potter," responded Harry. "My first-born child will likely be James Daniel, so I didn't want to give that name away."

"Daniel?" asked Hermione. "That's my dad's name."

Harry had a grin on his face as he said, "I know."

\\\/

A couple of days later, Tom Sirius Potter was officially registered with both the Muggle and Magical Governments, and Harry and Hermione had passports care of the Magical Ministry. As Tom, who records showed was born 2 May 1997 (on account of his age), was under the age of two, he didn't need a passport.

The Goblins were more than willing to forgive the fact that Harry had stolen a dragon, and broken into the vaults of one of his vassal clans—for the sum of 10,000 Galleons. It turns out that Sirius had willed the title of "Head of the Family Black" to Harry, and that through marriage, the Lestranges were vassals of the Black Family. Since the Lestranges were all convicted of crimes that carried a sentence of Life in Prison without the Possibility of Parole or Pardon, and since they had no heirs, the vaults belonged to him.

At Gringotts, he got a credit card that he would be able to use in the Muggle world. The sum would simply be taken from his vault. With the credit card, they bought three tickets on Qantus to Melbourne, Australia, to go looking for Hermione's parents.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord...Reborn

 _At Gringotts, Harry got a credit card that he would be able to use in the Muggle world. The sum would simply be taken from his vault. With the credit card, they bought three tickets on Qantus to Melbourne, Australia, to go looking for Hermione's parents._

After a very long flight, which was only tolerable due to the in-flight entertainment, they touched down in Melbourne and hired a car. They then booked a hotel, and headed to the Ministry Building on High Street in Melbourne. As they were driving there, they noticed the Magical High Commission of the United Kingdom in Australia.

Contrary to the Muggles, Melbourne was the capital of Magical Australia, with subsidiary locations in each state and territory, including Canberra.

They quickly found the entrance to the Ministry and entered.

"Name and business?" asked the burly security guard.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Tom Potter," said Harry. "We're here to see your Governor-General or Minister."

"About?"

"We wish to enlist the help of your Ministry," said Hermione. "I believe that my parents had their memories wiped and were sent here."

"Take the fourth lift on your right, there," said the Guard as he touched his wand to a piece of parchment. "Take this. Someone will take you to see the Minister, Mr Potter and guests."

\\\/

A couple of days later, the Government found Hermione's parents. Apparently, the Grangers had set off a couple of detectors when they had entered the country, so the government had been keeping a spell or two on them.

They got to the Dentistry and they walked in. Hermione did the spell to restore their memories, and her parents came to quickly.

"Hermione?" asked Emma. "Where are we, and what are we doing in Australia? And who is that?"

"I'm sorry, Mum," said Hermione. "I had to send you away for your own safety. You simply knew too much about me, and by extension, Harry, so I did a quick rewrite of your memories, and you came to Australia."

"That Dark Lord, he's gone then?" asked Emma.

It was then that Dan noticed what Hermione was holding. "You didn't get yourself knocked up, did you?" he asked. He angrily turned to Harry. "You got her pregnant, didn't you?"

"No, sir," said Harry, meekly.

"Then who's child is it?" asked Dan, not cooling down at all.

"It's a long story, dad," responded Hermione. "Harry and I found a spell, considered to be the Dark Arts, and therefore forbidden, that allows the caster to turn their enemy into a child."

"You're not saying?" said Emma, covering her mouth in shock.

"The former Dark Lord is in nappies," said Hermione. "Yes."

"I'm sorry for accusing you, Harry, but I'm her dad, you know," said Dan to Harry. "Now, why don't we have a little talk in the other room."

Harry felt a sense of foreboding as he walked into the back room with Dan. He had a feeling that this was the "Dad threatens suitor to within an inch of his life" speech.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" asked Dan once they'd sat on the couch in the living room in the apartment above the Office.

"We're planning to raise a child together, and with your blessing, I'd like to ask her to marry me," stated Harry simply, as Dan pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

"Can you protect her? And provide for her?" he said as he poured out two shots.

"We just defeated the Dark Lord's minions together, sir," said Harry. "And she'll only have to worry about money if we spend about $10 million a year—we'd only last about 15 years at that rate."

"$10 million a year? What's that?"

"Roughly £5 million," said Harry. "I was doing a quick conversion from Galleons to Australian Dollars. I plan to get married to Hermione, quite possibly on Halloween, and raise Tom as our child together, and then add to the family further down the line."

"Damn it," said Dan, drinking his third shot. "It's a lot harder to threaten someone if they've been through what you have."

Dan paused a minute. "Do you have a ring?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then you can marry my girl if she says 'yes'. And if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself. I'm SAS, you know," said Dan. "And quit with the 'sir' crap. Unless Her Majesty has given me an award that I don't know about, you can call me 'Dan'."

Harry groaned at the mention of awards.

"What's that groan about, kid?"

"Awards," said Harry. "The Ministry will want to present me with awards, and they will probably convince Her Majesty to give me something, as well."

\\\/

Later that evening, Harry and Hermione were having dinner with her parents when Harry decided that the time was right.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you for so long," he said, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will," said Hermione, as Harry put the ring on her finger. "I recognise this from your photo album, Harry."

"You're right," said Harry. "It's passed from Potter fiancée to fiancée. Only of the heir, of course. It has been in my family for at least 300 years. You love studying history, and now you are part of it."

"I was part of it a week ago, when we vanquished the Dark Lord," said Hermione.

"Dumbledore was fairly pleased when we told him," said Harry. "Aside from the Dark Arts bit, of course."

"When do you want to get married?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking Halloween," said Harry.

"Oh, Harry," she said, giving him one of her hugs. She turned to her parents. "Harry wants to have a good memory for Halloween. That day hasn't exactly been the best for him."

"What's happened?" asked Emma, as inquisitive as her daughter.

"Let's see—his parents were murdered on Halloween, a troll nearly killed me first year and he had to save me..."

"That was a good memory, though," interrupted Harry.

"A giant snake attacked the school in second year, his godfather broke into the school and we thought he was trying to kill Harry in third year. His name came out of the Goblet of Fire in Fourth year, forcing him to take part in that tournament."

"That's a rather long list," commented Dan. "Where do you want to have it?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. "If it's fixed up enough, we were hoping that it could be at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"I'm sure that the Headmistress will be able to negate the Muggle-repelling charms for you and Mum," said Hermione.

"What about your aunt and cousins?" asked Emma. "My sister would not be happy if she weren't invited."

"We'll have a Muggle service at another time," said Hermione. "Maybe New Year's?"

"That sounds good, Hermione," said Harry. "I might even invite my uncle, aunt, and cousin."

\\\/

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic, looked down from in front of the high table. Hermione Granger, one of the Heroes of the Second War, was walking down the isle.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of a witch and a wizard in Holy Matrimony," intoned the minister to start the ceremony.

Tom was legally and magically part of the Potters now, as they had given him an Adoption Potion.

Quite soon, to the tears of Molly Weasley and Emma Granger, Kingsley pronounced Harry and Hermione married.

\\\/

"POTTER, THOMAS!" called Flitwick through a voice amplification charm 10 years later.

Tom walked up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"I remember you," said the Hat. "Last time you were here, 80 years ago, you were all full of hatred. You wanted to become a Dark Lord. I'm glad to say that you've changed since then. You're now like your father, Harry, now. Brave, courageous, and daring. Therefore, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

\\\/

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I'm in Gryffindor! The hat talked to me about the old me, but it seemed to be pleased I'd changed. Teddy is also in Gryffindor._

 _The train ride was so fun! I met a lot of people, including some very charming Muggleborns. They want me to tutor them in the ways of the Wizarding World, and of course I said yes. One of them even claims to be a niece of the former Prime Minister!_

 _I'll write again after I've had a couple of classes._

 _Love,_

 _your son, Tom Sirius Potter_

 _PS: Tell James, Lily, and Cedric I said hi! I miss them already_

A/N: Harry's children are:

Tom Sirius Potter (adopted 2 May 1998, born '1997')

James Daniel Potter (born 31 October 1999)

Lily Luna Potter (born 14 July 2002)

Cedric Albus (Percival Brian) Potter (born 29 June 2003)


	3. Midquel: Inviting the Dursleys

OMAKE for _The Dark Lord Reborn_

Midquel for Chapter 2

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of Number 4 Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were quite normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, as they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

The Elder Mr Dursley, Vernon, was 39, and morbidly obese. He was the President of a firm called Grunnings, which seemed to be doing a lot better than it ever had been before.

His wife Petunia, also 39, was thin, and had a rather long neck. As she was a housewife, she used her long neck to spy on the neighbours.

Their son, 18, was finishing up his last two years at his boarding school, Smeltings Academy. He voluntarily went back an extra year (on his father's pound) to try for better grades, as his first couple of years had been horrid. It wasn't until he met that Soul Monster, the Demented or whatever it was called, that he decided to change his ways. He had seen himself as a bully and a failure then.

There was one former resident of Number 4 Privet Drive that wasn't present. This was their nephew, Harry Potter. Much to the Dursley's displeasure, his reappearance came way too soon.

\\\/

"Harry, you have to go," said Hermione. Hermione was an extremely smart witch, best of her year at Hogwarts. After retrieving her parents, she'd gone back to Hogwarts to sit her final exams (the NEWTs).

"I don't want to," whined Harry Potter, sounding like he was sixteen years younger than he actually was.

"Harry, they're your family," replied Hermione, before hearing the baby monitor. As she and Harry went to see what was the matter with Tom Sirius Potter, Harry had an idea.

"I wonder which ceremony I should invite them to?" asked Harry. "It might give Vernon a heart-attack if we invite them to the Magical one, at Hogwarts. Doubly so, as Kingsley will be performing the ceremony."

"Don't sound so hopeful, Harry," said Hermione as she picked Tom out of his cot, and placed him on the changing table to change his nappy. "We'll invite them to both."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so we'll go then," said Harry.

"Fine," said his fiancée.

The next morning at precisely 10 o'clock, Harry, Hermione, and Tom appeared on the Dursley's doorstep, and Harry knocked.

"Who could be calling this early?" they could hear Vernon shouting as he walked to the door. "You!" he exclaimed when he saw who was at the door. "What do you want?"

"Hello, Uncle Vernon, how are you?" said Harry in a much more pleasant tone than would be expected. "Could we come in?"

"I expect that if I don't let you in, that you'll just loiter there all day," said Vernon nastily. "Come in," he said reluctantly.

"Who is it?" asked Petunia from the kitchen, where she was just cleaning up from breakfast.

"Your nephew," said Vernon in an even tone. "And he's brought more people like him. Again."

She came out from the kitchen.

"How are you, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry, once again using a voice much too pleasant for his past dealings with the Dursleys. "Just cleaning up from breakfast, I see."

"Normal people introduce new people when they meet them," said Petunia, not answering his question.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. "This is Hermione Granger, my fiancée, and this is my adopted son, Tom Sirius Potter."

"Knocked the girl up, did you, _boy_?" asked Uncle Vernon in his usual voice, which is to say was a very unpleasant voice.

"I did not 'knock the girl up'," said Harry. "Now if you will just sit down, I will explain everything to you."

There was more than a hint of a wordless compulsion charm in those words, and the Dursleys immediately sat down on their couch.

"Now, as you might know, the Wizarding War is over, and most of the bad guys are captured or dead," started Harry. "What your minders may have failed to tell you is _how_ we ended the War."

"Minders?"

"The members of the Order that were protecting you at the Safe House," said Harry. "I didn't mean for it to sound so rude. But, we, that is Hermione and I, used a forbidden spell that completely regressed the target to the age of a child."

"You're saying that's Lord Moldyfarts or whatever?" asked Vernon.

"Lord Voldemort," corrected Harry. "He is now Tom Sirius Potter."

Harry looked around for a minute. "Where's Dudley? I thought that he would be here by now."

"Why do you want to know?" asked Petunia. "Hoping to use some of your freakishness on him, now that you're seventeen?"

"Not everyone is out for revenge," stated Harry. "I plan to forgive you and him for your actions, as long as you discontinue treating me like dirt. And that, of course, means my family as well."

"He's at school, revising for his A-levels. He managed a 'B' in all his subjects on the GCSE, and is revising rather quite a bit for them. He's hoping for an A in maths, English, and physical education," said Petunia, sounding almost as if she were explaining his absence against her will.

"That's good," said Harry. "I always thought that Dudley was smarter than he acted."

"And how did you do on your exams?" asked his Aunt.

"Passed my NEWTs with what is the equivalent of an 'B' grade," said Harry. "That's our A-levels. I got an A* equivalent in my Defence class."

"That's all well and good, but why have you come here?" asked Vernon. "I mean, you don't go to your estranged family's house just to chit-chat."

"I mentioned earlier that Hermione is my fiancée," said Harry, and Vernon and Petunia nodded. "I am inviting you to the weddings."

"Weddings? As in plural?" asked Petunia.

"Yes, one will be at my school for family and magicals, and the other will be at St Michael The Archangel Church in London and will be for family and non-magicals," said Harry. "If you wish to come, I can arrange for transportation, along with a discreet necklace so that you will actually be able to see the School."

"Why the school? Haven't you enough money to rent a venue?" demanded Vernon. It was a little less gruff than previously, though that tone of voice came back with his next sentence. "We're not paying a single penny of your expenses, boy. You're an adult in that freakish world of yours, and this place is no longer your...residence."

"School is where Hermione and I met, Uncle," said Harry. "And I wasn't asking for your money. I was just asking for your presence."

"Why would you want us at your wedding?" asked Petunia. "We treated you terribly."

"Because it is the right thing to do," said Harry. "I also want to apologise for whatever Lily did to you."

"When is this wedding?" grunted Vernon.

"The Magical Wedding will be held on 31 October at Hogwarts, and will be presided by Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic," said Harry.

"The 'Normal' wedding will be held on the feast of St Basil the Great (1 January), at the aforementioned church" said Hermione, speaking for the first time in a while. "The Very Reverend Archpriest James will perform that ceremony."

"You will receive our RSVP in the mail," said Petunia, after taking Harry's business card. "Why 'General Delivery'?"

"Our house is not served by the Royal Mail, so if you send it "General Delivery" to Grimmauld Place, London, it will get to us" explained Hermione.

"It was nice seeing you," said Harry, lying through his teeth. "I hope you are well. We'll show ourselves to the door."

\\\/

At 11:00 on Halloween, the _Hogwarts Express_ left London carrying quite a number of passengers. Most of the passengers on the train were witches and wizards who had been invited to the Potter wedding, although there were a couple of Squibs and a couple of Muggles.

Petunia and Dudley Dursley felt rather uncomfortable on the train, surrounded by all these magic people.

Within a couple of hours, the _Express_ was at Hogsmeade Station. There were welcome witches all around helping to point people in the right direction.

"You there, get in one of the carriages, it'll take you right to the front doors," said one witch to the Dursleys. She held out a couple of necklaces. "Here, put these on. You'll be able to get past the Wards."

Petunia and Dudley were amazed at all of the people present—she had no idea that her nephew had been quite _this_ popular. It almost seemed like the Royal Wedding of Prince Charles and Diana, Princess of Wales back in the '80s. And the senior most member of the Ministry of Magic was here to perform the ceremony.

She and Dudley were directed to their seats, only a couple of rows from the front. In the rows ahead of them were a whole gaggle of gingers, and people wearing distinguished-looking robes, that made Petunia think that they were VIPs of some sort. _Probably government,_ she thought.

With a blast of music, Hermione Granger started walking down the isle with her father, and Harry was waiting for her at the front of the hall.

"We are gathered here to day to unite this Witch and this Wizard in the bonds of Holy Matrimony," said Kingsley Shacklebolt, a large black man, who had a very reassuring voice.

\\\/

After the ceremony, Harry and Hermione were greeting their guests.

"Aunt Petunia, Dudley," he said. "So glad that you could make it. Also, I am so sorry for your loss."

"We received your card," said Petunia. She could hear someone questioning why there was a woman wearing _black_ at a wedding.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Harry. "Are your finances stable?"

"It will be a little tight with Dudley returning to school," said Petunia.

"Would a couple thousand pounds help?" asked Harry.

"Why would you do that, Harry?" asked Dudley. "We were completely horrid to you."

"A man once told me that a person always has a choice—you can do the easy thing or you can do the _right_ thing. It would be very easy for me to not give you anything, not care about how you are doing. But that's not what I do—that's not what Mum would've done. Fees for Smeltings are about £10,000 a year? I'll send £15,000."

"Thank you so much," said Petunia.

Harry looked at Dudley. "You're looking good, Big D."

"Thanks," said Dudley. "I'm down to 13 stone 13 lbs. I was getting in shape before, but Dad's heart attack made me really get going. I'm eating a lot better now, too."

"Great!" said Harry. "I mean, I'm sorry about your Dad, but happy that you aren't morbidly obese any longer. See you around, Big D."

"See you, Harry," said Dudley, shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Harry," said Petunia, moving to sit at her spot for the dinner.

"You're welcome," said Harry. "My mum would've done this for you. She loved you more than you can imagine."

\\\/

OMAKE/Alternate Scene: Same up until the Departure from the Dursley household

"It was nice seeing you," said Harry, lying through his teeth. "I hope you are well. We'll show ourselves to the door."

They walked out the door, and Apparated away. They never heard the thunk of Vernon's body falling to the floor as he had his first, and last, heart attack.

\\\/

"Harry, there's a letter for you," said Hermione the next day. "It came in the mailbox. It's from your aunt."

Harry took the letter and read it.

 _Harry,_

 _Uncle Vernon died yesterday minutes after you left. Visitation is tomorrow at Surrey Funeral Homes, at Smith and Privet. The funeral is Monday at 10, at St John the Baptist Anglican Church._

 _Hope you are well, and sorry that I have to give you this news_

 _Aunt Petunia_

"That was unexpected," said Harry.

"Not completely unexpected, Harry," replied Hermione. "The man was 28 stone 8. That's even beyond morbidly obese—that's a heart attack waiting to happen."

"I suppose you're right," said Harry. "Are we actually going to attend?"

"We should," said Hermione. "We'll also send flowers and a card."

"On it," said Harry, who felt like he'd just dodged an AK-curse.

\\\/

OMAKE/Alternate Scene 2:

"It was nice seeing you," said Harry, lying through his teeth. "I hope you are well. We'll show ourselves to the door."

They were about to walk through the door, when they heard a large crash from behind them. Harry turned around to see Uncle Vernon on the floor.

"Vernon!" wailed Petunia.

Harry walked over to Vernon's body. "Uncle, can you hear me? This is Harry Potter."

He felt at the wrist. "I can't find a pulse," he said as he started to do chest compressions on his uncle's body. "Aunt Petunia, call 112!"

"He's not responding!" said Harry, continuing to attempt CPR on his uncle.

Unfortunately, it was too late, and by the time the ambulance service arrived, he'd already been dead for five to ten minutes.

In the autopsy performed later, it was discovered that Vernon had probably been dead of a massive heart attack before he even hit the floor.

\\\/

A/N: I really hope that this is not too insensitive, seeing as Richard Griffiths, who played Vernon, died from 'complications due to heart surgery'.

As far as I know, St Michael the Archangel Church is not a real church in London, UK, nor is Very Rev. Fr. Archpriest James a real priest. There probably is an Archpriest named James, but my James is not based on any real priest

CORRECTION: I've been told that there is a St Michael the Archangel Church in London, but it is Coptic Orthodox instead of Russian Orthodox/ROCOR (as I imagined it): in my mind magic and the Orthodox Church aren't incompatible


End file.
